Mor Grayhoof
Mor Grayhoof is a level 60 elite ghostly tauren druid mini-boss summoned as part of the Dungeon Set 2 questline. Mor Grayhoof was the first of the raiding company, The Veiled Blade, to die. The tauren druid fell down into the lower part of Blackrock Spire while fleeing from the Spectral Assassins. Later, it turned out that Mor survived the fall, but afterwards was tortured by the Tazz'Alaor trolls and their War Master Voone. The job was completed by the Spectral Assassins, who killed him on the spot. He now haunts Voone's room. Prerequisites *Do steps 1, 2 and 3 in Dungeon Set 2 questline. *Step 4 starts you off purchasing a Hallowed Brazier from the Argent Dawn for the quest . *Upon completion, you will receive the Brazier of Beckoning, which can be used to summon Mor Grayhoof in Lower Blackrock Spire. Note: After completing the you will reveive the Brazier of Invocation which can be used to repeatedly summon any of the ghosts in the Dungeon Set 2 questline. Attacks and abilities Mor Grayhoof has several offensive abilities: * Hurricane: He'll cast it every now and again around himself, turning him away from the group doesn't seem to matter. He can't move while casting this though, so either back away or ignore it entirely if your group has good healers. * AE Moonfire: This is also done to everyone around Mor, so turning again doesn't matter. This is a magic effect and should be dispelled ASAP by a priest or paladin. Note that the range of this AE moonfire is 30 yards, and it can be outranged by healers/ranged DPS if Mor is tanked in the opposite corner of the room from them. * Animal forms: Eventually Mor will get mad and change into various animal forms. Just continue the fight as normal. Mor's DEFENSIVE abilities are really what makes or breaks the fight. If you don't have the means to stop him from healing, you lose. * Healing Touch: Mor has a healing touch that heals him for 7000 health easily without critting. This is easy to spot and interrupt. Mor is IMMUNE to stun effects, so plan your interrupts accordingly. * Rejuvenate: This spell is the one that is most often overlooked, and is also the one which is most important to stop. Mor's Rejuvenate heals him for 1000 hp per tick. It is a magic effect and must be dispelled immediately or he will regain his health back too quickly to be killed. Mor's Forms * Caster: During this phase, which Mor periodically shifts between, is a Tauren druid in feralheart. He attacks with his staff doing manageable damage. Periodically he will cast an instant AoE moonfire that hits between 400 and 500, as well as a channeled Hurricane that also does between 400 and 500 per dmg cycle. In this form, Mor can cast Rejuvenation and Healing Touch on himself. This is the form Mor will return to between form shifts, to cast heals on himself and do AoE dmg to the group. Mor has an incredible amount of mana, so mana draining him is really not a viable option, and it takes him about 20 minutes to expend all his mana. * Bear: At about 75% hp, Mor will shift into bear form, gaining greatly increased armor, and typical bear abilities (slow and powerful attacks). * Cat: At about 50% hp, Mor shifts into cat form, gaining faster attacks, and a stacking debuff that reduces target armor by 75%. Unsure if this debuff is additive or multiplicative, however, healers need to be on their toes to overheal if the debuff starts stacking. * Sprite Darter: At about 25% hp, Mor will shift into this form. He will sometimes randomly and instantly sleep a member of the party(2 healers can be good for this phase). He also has a melee attack and an AoE arcane explosion type attack. Mor hasn't been observed to ever shift out of this form, and can be easily dpsed down. Spellcasters should be aware during this form Mor will have a periodic ability called "Reflection" which will reflect all offensive spells back at their caster. It looks like bright blue sparkles around him, and will fade after about 10 seconds. Strategy The fight is straightforward. After killing Voone in LBRS, drop the brazier to summon. He shapeshifts into various forms (bear, sprite, etc.). When he uses his hurricane spell, back up out of the AoE. He also periodically heals, which should be interrupted - if you have no way to interrupt these heals, you may not be able to kill him due to his large amount of mana. Group Composition Here's an example of a 5-man group that works well against Mor. *Warrior - Main tank, interrupts healing touch *Rogue - DPS, interrupts healing touch *Hunter - Ranged DPS, stands out of range of hurricane and moonfire *Druid - Healing, stands out of range of hurricane and moonfire *Priest - Healing/dispelling, stands out of range of hurricane and moonfire Alternate Method: Druid (and optional rogue) Stealth Run Many druids in our guild needed the Idol of Rejuvenation, which drops off Mor with a 25% drop rate. We decided to go, four druids and a rogue, to summon Mor and do continuous stealth kills on him. # Stealth into LBRS by taking the ramp from the entrance and dropping off, going through the corridor and then jumping off the side using the same pathway as you would do a stealth run to Smolderweb, but instead once you're down in the Orc hallway go backwards towards the Troll area where Voone's room is. # At this point, have all the druids stealth in a corner, designate the druid with the best feral gear to bear tank, designate one or two healers, and then have the rest do either cat DPS or wrath DPS. The tank charges in. Voone's a pretty simple fight, except remember he hits like a truck and does Mortal Strike, so healers have to be on top of the tank heals. Pretty simple. # Next clear the three mobs outside Voone's room, they're pretty simple to kill. We found that these mobs sometimes aggro during the Mor fight and it made us feel better simply killing them from then on. Watch and make sure to get rid of the shaman's totems and kill her first while tanking the other two, then kill those two. # Now mana up and have all the druids stand in the corner of the room near the door, except for the tank. Summon Mor and have your bear druid tank Mor in the opposite corner. If he stays far enough away from the healers, Mor's moonfire will never hit them. It may take some time for the rogue to get the kick timing right, but once you get it the fight is fast. If you have no rogue, you can defeat him still just by waiting till his mana runs out and then DPSing him down. (see first note below) Notes * Our first run, we had some issues, we weren't dying but he was healing more than we could DPS him. 5 minutes in, and 1 druid and the rogue were dead, but the fight just kept moving on. Eventually we figured out that we could out-range Mor's moonfire, so we chain battle rezzed, and we just had only the tank staying on him. Whenever Mor did his Hurricane, the tank just ran away, since Mor stands in place channeling it. We just let Mor keep healing himself, until he was pretty much completely out of mana; Mor has zero mana regen. At about 5% mana left he just stops healing. It took 25 minutes this way, but only the tank was tanking damage, and not too much of it either. The rogue and other druids weren't doing DPS at all and just staying in the corner with the healers until Mor was out of mana. * On subsequent runs, the rogue picked up Natur's Enemycastbar, and we had her save her energy / cooldowns for when Mor would begin casting Healing Touch, at which point the rogue would kick. We began to notice a pattern, in caster form Mor seems to always heal after a hurricane; and once we had the kick timing down, the fight was hardly two minutes. You just watch for when Mor shifts out of one of his animal forms, it means he's going to heal, so you can just kick him then. You can't do much about the rejuvs, you just have to DPS through them. Later on we converted it to a raid, and had two rogues and 5 druids, so the fight went even faster after that; but let it be noted that this can be done (albeit very slowly) with only druids, and considerably faster if you have one rogue for kick. The stealth run in total takes about 18 minutes to stealth in, kill Voone, kill the three trash mobs, kill Mor, and stealth out. A nice bonus is that you get two to three large brilliant shards per run. In addition, Mor drops a few nice Feral/Rogue pieces which is a nice touch, so by the end quite a few people had new feral junk. In about 10 runs we got three Idols of Rejuvenation. Also we got three or so of the Gemstone of Smolderthorn from Voone, which is part of the UBRS key quest chain. Quests * * Loot External links *Video of the fight Category:Tauren Category:Named mobs Category:Blackrock Spire mobs Category:Ghost characters Category:Druids